


Accidental Discovery

by concupiscentia



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom jackson yay please appreciate, got7 as a whole appears here but honestly the most important is jr jb n jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscentia/pseuds/concupiscentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guys I told it’s alright. I understand and all… I mean we don’t have girls to fuck right.” He laughs, and is the only one to do. “Oh. Well you guys are bi right…” Both glare at him, silent. “Oh. Ok you guys are homosexual. Yeah well it’s alright. You know it was even hot hearing yo-“ Jackson paused. “I MEAN-”</p><p>“Enough Jackson we don’t need more information you can go to your room now. Keep your fucking mouth closed, please.” Jinyoung proceeds, and Jackson can only nod again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long while ago, actually last year but only posted on my personal LJ. I'm now posting here because yep, it's easier lmao.

Never in his entire life has he suffered from such an annoying insomnia like he did in that single night. Jackson rolled and rolled on the bed, trying his best to fall asleep already for fuck’s sake, and nothing helped at all. He counted on sheeps, tried to blank his head, even considered on busting a nut on the bathroom (for what he knows, it helps you getting tired), but the thought left his mind when he found out that he had to leave the bed and walk and then take off his clothes and wash when he was done.

He wasn’t up on doing it at the fuck all.

Jackson got so frustrated that a curse came out almost too loudly, making even himself startled at it because the bedroom was that silent. Yugyeom made a move just to adjust himself on the mattress, but was deep asleep, and Jackson then could relax again, knowing he didn’t wake his band mate up.

The bad thing about not falling asleep for almost two hours was that he wanted to pee. Like, badly. The other thing he didn’t want to do was to get out of the bedroom, because Jackson knew that if he did, the sun would melt his face, even at the night. Well that was South Korea in the summer, when you had the sun right on your face, melting your skin.

The Chinese grunted lowly and brushed his hair back, getting off bed in one go because he really wouldn’t pee in his pants neither bed. As he predicted, as soon as he opened the door, he felt like in the oven, being fried alive. Nevermind would he bust a nut in this condition. Jackson was fast to get in the bathroom and start to pee; Everything was so silent, so silent that the stream of his pee echoed inside the bathroom. The relief was almost numbing, Jackson indeed smiled at the sensation.

But when he was about to finish, his eyes snapped wide open at some strange noises coming from the bedroom next to the bathroom.

Well not really strange, as he could hear moans.

Right. Moans. Jackson got somewhat terrified since it was Jaebum’s bedroom.

“You fucking nasty shit, busting a nut in your room.” He whispered, and that was what he thought before hearing Jinyoung’s voice. “Come on I know you can swallow that.” Followed by: “Shut up. Your dick might not be that long but it’s thick. It almost expands my throat, so it’s hard to fucking swallow you. If you don’t cooperate I’m gonna fuck you senseless and dry.”

Jackson was beyond terrified at that.

And was going to rush back to his bedroom if his cock didn’t show a minimal interest when he imagined the scene.

Jaebum on his knees, Jinyoung on his feet. The first one looking at the other’s dick, holding it by the base, licking it up before trying to suck it. Jackson was damned if he didn’t find it fucking hot. By the time he finished imagining the scene, his cock was rock hard and the moans echoing from the leader’s room became constant.

Fuck he didn’t want to beat his cock to release.

But what chance he got when he has such a scene in his mind?

It’s like an automatic movement as his hand wrap around his cock, starting to pump it to the sound of his band mates sucking each other, pleasing each other. “Fuck, Jaebum… You really can suck a cock.” The sound echoes so low, yet he can hear so clear. “I’m gonna cum… Shit… Swallow it all baby…” Jackson pictures Jinyoung holding Jaebum by the hair, forcing him to take all of his cum, and imagines that he releases a good amount of seed.

Fuck he is close.

It doesn’t take long after Jinyoung is groaning lowly that Jackson spurts his seed in the toilet, messing his own hand and a little of the bowl.

He curses, taking time to come down of his orgasm to clean the mess he did. Well, now he had to take a shower, but was afraid of the other two finding he wasn’t actually asleep.

But…

“I am gonna shower. Wanna come with me?” Jaebum’s voice, he did notice, and then proceeds to panic.

He’s in fifty shades of fucked up right now.

“Yes, let’s go.”

He curses again. In English, because what is Korean at these moments. “SHIT.”

“I heard something… Fuck. I thought everyone was asleep. What if they heard us? Shit…” Jinyoung says. “Didn’t you say Bambam was asleep?” “Fuck. He was asleep but then someone might have woke up to do something.” “I’m gonna check up.” “No.” “Why? … Oh.” Jackson is fucking frozen and doesn’t know what to do at all. The sound of the door opening is quickly to follow the ending of the conversation. Takes some seconds and a few step sounds around the house for the knock on the bathroom’s door to be done. “Who’s there?” Jinyoung’s voice.

Jackson swallows hard, his own saliva downing slowly in his throat. “Jackson.” Fucking take a hold of yourself. “I’m just… you know… diarrhea.” And then proceeds to laugh, trying to convince the other.

“Oh. I will wait outside then, when you finish there.”

If Jinyoung took it, he wasn’t sure, but the excuse seemed good and even gave him the reason to shower and take some time in the bathroom to clean the mess he made after cumming.

When Jackson got out the hall’s light was on, and Jinyoung was resting against the wall, all dressed and serious. “You can use it now if you-“

“Cut it I know you heard us.”

That was fast and fucking direct.

“Heard what?”

“Jackson.”

“But I-“

Jinyoung glared deep in his eyes. The older grunted.

“I did, alright. I am not gonna tell anyone. Happy?”

The younger walked into him and kept glaring holes in his fucking soul.

“No. Come here.” All Jackson could do was let himself be dragged in Jaebum’s room, who was sat on the mattress, looking beyond disturbed and troubled about the whole situation. Jinyoung threw him in the room and closed the door.

“So we have to explain the situ-“ Jaebum started, but Jackson cut him short. “I know man, alright, there’s no problem for you two to be fucking and all I don’t mind. Like, ok it’s normal guys you can get horny someti-“ The younger of the three stops him. “Shut up or either talk lowly. We don’t want one more waking up.”

Jaebum sighs. “Now that he knows we can’t do shit.”

Jinyoung stares at him. “Yeah. At least he promised to not say a single word. Right?”

The chinese nods, eyes wide in expect. “I promise, really. It’s a secret I-“

“We’ve been like that for a while, before you ask anything. It was a long and hard process and we’d like to keep it low because we don’t know what the others would think. We don’t know what YOU are thinking right now. So Jackson, really, we ask you to be silent about it all… And also be considerate on our situation.” Jaebum says, much likely worried for his and Jinyoung’s lives as singers.

“Guys I told it’s alright. I understand and all… I mean we don’t have girls to fuck right.” He laughs, and is the only one to do. “Oh. Well you guys are bi right…” Both glare at him, silent. “Oh. Ok you guys are homosexual. Yeah well it’s alright. You know it was even hot hearing yo-“ Jackson paused. “I MEAN-”

“Enough Jackson we don’t need more information you can go to your room now. Keep your fucking mouth closed, please.” Jinyoung proceeds, and Jackson can only nod again.

The wrost thing wasn’t even the conversation. The musky, strong sex scent in the air was enticing him, so he was glad to be sent to his shared bedroom. The younger followed him, though, going to his shared room as well.

 

Well, that was back in July.

Now it’s December. Jinyoung and Jaebum seem to be natural around him, the first one even seem to be closer to him.

Even because one of these days said person came to Jackson and asked a few random, suspect questions. But then there was this episode in which they were at the minivan, Jinyoung and Jackson at the very back and Jaebum beside the manager.

“So you thought that me and Jaebum having sex is hot? How come you are a gay yourself? Never expected…” His voice was low, and Jackson was sure no one could hear but himself.

“I am not gay.” He answered back, just as lowly.

Jinyoung laughed silently. “Asked something to Jaebum yesterday, and he was somewhat positive for you to be watching us.”

“I told you I am not gay.” Jackson glared at him.

The younger smirked maliciously, and leaned in even closer to whisper. “Sure. If you want, we are staying in the dorm for the holidays. I guess the others are going out to enjoy something.”

“For fuck’s sake I am not interested.” Jackson shoves him back.

Mark looks at them, and has the biggest question mark on his face before changing his attention to something Yugyeom is telling him.

Jinyoung stops tormenting Jackson’s life for that day, though.

But the damage was already done, and the Chinese had a boner to hide on the thought of watching, or even participating in their sexual adventure. Well. He was lying if he didn’t admit of dreaming with Jaebum and Jinyoung having sex like two fucking bunnies on heat at night, because he do know what these two are like.

Jackson might hate Jinyoung for enticing him like that.

At least he’d like to think it was the younger’s fault, because honestly it was disturbing that he kept getting these painful boners every damn time he thought of the two.

Sad truth was that, in this single day Jinyoung mentioned, he didn’t have anything to do. Simply because he has got a lot of schedules to attend lately, and the holiday was his so-expected day off.  No roommante. No hitmaker.

But still, he was unsure. Alright, two of his band mates had a one-of-a-kind relationship. Doesn’t mean he can share these times with them. Even though they agreed.

Jackson was conflicted as fuck.

So much that when the day came, he didn’t even notice. Although part of the reason why he didn’t notice it was his own schedules.

 

Yugyeom, Mark, Bambam and Youngjae are all dressed up and ready to go. “So Jackson, aren’t you coming with us?” Mark is standing in front of the couch. Jackson yelps in surprise as everything snaps back to his memory. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. “Oh well I- I-“

“No, he’s staying with us… We are going to watch some movies and series.” Jaebum smiles like there’s nothing going to happen at all.

Jinyoung is right behind him holding up a bottle of Coke. “Yeah. We’ve planned it for a while, right Jackson?”

Jackson gulps. Even though he wants to shout them to fuck off, he grimaces trying to smile, like fucking idiot, because truly he can’t have a decent face with all of this coming. “YEAH.” He coughs. “I mean, yeah.” He laughs.

Mark’s left eyebrow quirks up. “Alright. See you guys tomorrow.” The other three are lost in their conversation to even notice what just happened.

Jackson is relieved he didn’t fuck up, because yes, he has done that a lot of times recently.

Both Jinyoung and Jaebum keep their role play for some time, and Jackson is starting to sweat like it was the hottest day of Korea’s summer. It was actually winter, and fucking cold. His heart starting to race… The Chinese just didn’t know what to do in this situation.

“Jae…” Jinyoung started. “I’ve always wanted to know how tight is our Jackson…”

Jackson gulps loudly. His cock jolts, the traitor. “Wait I-“

“Yeah. But who said you are going to fuck him?”

“Guys wait I-“

“Last time you got to fuck me. Either I fuck him, or you let me fuck you today.”

“Don’t I fucking have a say on this?” Jackson sounds desperate.

Both look at him – Well at his crotch – and smirk maliciously at the same time.

“I guess whatever we agree here, you are going to enjoy.” Jaebum chuckles. Pretentious.

Jackson opens his mouth to protest.

Nothing comes out.

Jinyoung gets up and places himself in front of the Chinese. The later looks up at him who has a fucking disgusting yet really hot smirk, all that “I know what I will do will excite you” look on his features. “Get up Jackson.”

“Oh. I will love to witness that.”

The chinese do gets up, and tries to hold the control in this when he wrap his arms around Jinyoung’s waist.

The thing is, Jinyoung laughs. Jackson gets flustered. The younger then holds him by his hips and presses their lips together, like he was fucking attacking him.

Well, Jackson kind of expected Jinyoung to be like that.

Not as intense though.

The hands in his hips working his pants off, then his clothed dick, which started being stroked by the younger’s hand, what got him moaning lowly into the kiss. His own hands were now down to Jinyoung’s chubby asscheeks.

That until he broke the kiss. “Baby… Hold him…” Jinyoung smiled devilishly.

Jackson looked back at Jaebum, who already was in only his underwear, cock bulging it. “Dude you got a nice dick.”

“Wait to see Jinyoung’s then.” Jaebum laughs, and proceeds to hold Jackson as the younger told him to do. “I’m more interested in seeing what you got though.”

Jinyoung is quickly to take off his own clothing, and then Jackson’s underwear, making his dick bounce out of the clothing.

“I’d be glad if you two also took off your clothing too though…” Jackson grunts.

They don’t listen.

Jinyoung go to his knees, takes time on teasing the Chinese boy. He takes both of his balls in his mouth, sucks and sucks, massages both with his tongue, and only stops when Jackson can’t take it anymore and starts crying for him to fucking suck his cock. He does, as merciful as he’s feeling.

Jackson groans when Jinyoung swallows him completely, not a single hesitancy in his actions.

It leads him to move back a little and his ass to actually press against Jaebum’s dick.

“Shit.” Jackson can’t even more his arms because said felt dick belongs to the one holding his arms. “Please release me. I won’t do shit. I promise… If I do anything you two can play with me however you both please.”

Jinyoung is too occupied slurping, sucking and giving the fucking best blowjob he has ever got in his entire life.

“Ok.  Don’t hold his hair, if you do he will stop right away and turn into a furious mess. He’ll only stop when you can’t take it in your ass anymore.” Jaebum chuckles and presses a kiss to Jackson’s neck. “I hope you don’t mind me eating you, though.” He proceeds to slap Jackson’s ass.

“Oh fuck I am n-not ready for this. Wait, wait.” His voice trembled as he felt those lips wrap around his cock, being dragged up and down, the back of Jinyoung’s throat hitting his tip. It was automatic how his hand rested on top of the boy’s head, reminding himself that pulling his hair meant trouble. “Slow, please. It’s been a fucking w- while and—Fuck jinyoung—“ he groans, must likely not being able to hold it back. “Just really go slow, dude.” Jackson manages before Jaebum is getting to his knees, spreading the chinese’s asscheeks.

Well fuck.

He wouldn’t last a couple of minutes if it happened like this. Been a while since he got such a head, been a while he got someone to properly eat him willingly, been a while someone touched him to be quite honest. Months, even. As soon as he felt the tongue lapping at his hole – his fucking clenching and sensitive as fuck hole – Jackson couldn’t hold back the yelp that fell off his mouth, the fingers contracting and somewhat pulling on Jinyoung’s hair. Well, the later did nothing about it, yet. But he did feel a harsher suck that had his knees trembling, plus a tongue making it’s way inside him.

Now this was a whole new sensation he has never experienced.

He wanted to push Jaebum’s head against him, wanted to pull Jinyoung’s mouth further, and all his actions were messy and he was most likely wailing without knowing what to fucking do. Hence why he only moaned and moaned, for several minutes, until… Well, until the orgasm ripped his sense out of him. Jackson didn’t even expect it at all, happened in a matter of a second, and then he was spilling his seed down Jinyoung’s throat, who got the treat with great joy.

Jaebum on the other hand made sure the Chinese wouldn’t fall down out of pleasure. Jackson’s head was spinning, he felt light headed. Jinyoung’s mouth was long gone when Jaebum put him on the couch.

“Fuck a lot came out.” Jinyoung chuckled, licking his own lips. “And he got a thick one too.”

“This ain’t time for praising each other’s dick, baby.” Jaebum as a matter of fact remembered the other, and Jinyoung took it automatically.

Jackson could only watch, again. Practically a doll to the Korean’s pleasure, he was thinking. Well, he wouldn’t complain as much as he got that fucking orgasm one more time.

His cock, the traitor again, didn’t even soften after cumming.

“Did you prepare him, though?”

“He’s really tight, and you didn’t help him relax either…” Jaebum groaned.

Jackson opened his mouth to protest, which would hardly change their minds, but then he took a time to stare at Jinyoung’s dick.

“No, wai-wait.” Both look at him. “Jinyoung, can you at least use damned lubricant because it’s been like years.”

The motherfucker laughs.

“You- Jaebum.”

“I’ll go get it.” Jaebum chuckles.

Jinyoung walks closer to Jackson, getting between his legs and laying on top of him. “Practically a virgin again, then.” Jinyoung smirks. “I’m not that evil though. Do you really think you can get it?”

This is a first. The bastard showing sensitivity over other’s conditions middle-sex. “To be honest, like real honest—“ Jackson hesitates. “I wondered if you really could dominate a man. Then don’t fail on me.” His legs wrap around the boy above him, pulling him even closer. “But then wait my ass get used to it, alright. I still want it.”

Jinyoung stares at him, wants to laugh, but only manages to chuckle. The only response he actually gives is to press his lips against Jackson’s, starting a passionate make-out sessions that only ends when Jaebum clears his throat behind them.

“I know you guys are having fun and all, but here’s the thing. And I also have an aching dick right here. Jackson you might as well help me out.”

Jackson groans.

“You two truly…”

“Then there’s your dick telling the truth for you. Come on.” Jinyoung kisses at the chinese’s neck. “Get on all four.” He says, disentangling from the other.

Nothing much he can do, but obey, and he does like a trained dog. Jackson hates it, but he loves it too.

He’s so damn conflicted with himself.

So much that he doesn’t really see Jaebum handing the lube, also doesn’t sense Jinyoung moving behind him. The shame already got to him, but he couldn’t care the fuck less.

“Fuck me good, you dick.” Jackson manages to say, head tucked between both his arms as his face falls there.

“He will. I promise you he will. Now face me, you got some dick to suck.” And that’s Jaebum.

When Jackson looks up, there’s a swollen dick in front of him, facing him. Fuck his hesitancy, fuck everything. He takes no time to suck it to his mouth, until it’s down his throat. Jaebum’s knees trembles and trembles, hands reaching to Jackson’s hair to pull just that tightly, and the moans escaping from his throat are heaven’s melody to him.

That until he feels reality snapping back to him, because Jinyoung inserts two fingers at once. Then the third, and it’s starting to hurt so he loses his concentration and almost gags on Jaebum’s dick, and has to pull away.

“Fuck.” He coughs. Jinyoung is beyond entertained. “Get over with it. Give it to me.” Jackson growls, almost.

“Don’t need to tell me twice. I won’t forgive the pull you gave me, though.” And proceeds to smack Jackson’s ass, the snap echoes in the room. Jackson groans. “Good, I want to hear that sound more.”

This fucking bastard.

The next thing the Chinese feels is like he’s being ripped in two.

“FUCK. AH- SHIT…” He does spill profanities in English, as each inch slides inside him. He feels his hole clenching around the girth, feel the girth throbbing inside him. It’s a sensation Jackson truly missed. He wants more, more. The burning feels so good, his hands are tightening on Jaebum’s thighs. “Is that your fucking dick.” He groans and groans, and is so lost in the feeling that doesn’t notice when Jinyoung is buried inside him.

“Shit he’s so tight.” Jinyoung says as a matter of fact, his own fingers tight on the chinese’s ass. “it feels so good, god.”

Jaebum doesn’t even cares not being given attention because watching both of their faces contorting in pure pleasure is just so pleasing, his hand is beyond busy working his leaking cock. “I didn’t know it would be that hot.” His voice is heavy with lust, that he notices. “Just please keep going. Fuck him right, Jinyoung.”

“GIVE IT TO ME.” Jackson reinforces.

The younger of them properly growls.

How fucking dare this motherfucker tell him what to do.

He starts thrusting like Jackson is one of his bitches, one pleasure doll – and is being as a matter of fact at that moment – that he can wreck whenever and however he wants. His dick goes almost completely out and is shoved back in, Jackson’s body jerks forward with the force of the movement, on & on, for several minutes.

The Chinese has his head spinning again.

Jaebum makes sure that he wouldn’t bite his dick though. Jackson starts sucking on the older’s dick after a while, not really so focused on it because damn it Jinyoung. He moves back, smack his ass against the younger, sucks as good as he can in this condition moans around the cock, and loses it when Jinyoung moves just right.

“I’m gonna cum. Fuck.” Jaebum holds Jackson’s hair with his left hand and starts stroking his own cock desperately with the right one until he’s spilling his seed, that go straight across the chinese’s face instead of his mouth.

Jinyoung is also almost there, Jackson can feel, because the hands on his ass are getting tighter by the second.

“Cum in this damn ass, Jinyoung. Give it to me, come on, come on.” His own hand is beating his cock off.

He’s beating himself off so desperately.

Jinyoung’s orgasm hits him like a train. The younger braces himself on Jackson and almost mounts on him, and it’s the hottest thing the Chinese has ever felt because he’s spurting his cum on the couch, a moaning mess, feeling himself being filled to the brim.

When he comes down from his high, he falls down against the couch.

He can’t breath. He can’t feel anything. It’s like he’s in oblivion.

Several minutes pass, Jinyoung is embracing him. Jackson groans. Jaebum is long gone as it seems, because he’s nowhere to be found.

“Do you want a shower or just go straight to bed?” He feels Jinyoung’s lips on his cheek, on his back.

“Hmm.” Jackson can’t really reply.

The younger takes it, gets off Jackson and calls for Jaebum, because he truly used most of his strength and energy to make sure the horny bastard would walk from how numb he would feel.

Both Jinyoung and Jaebum manage to carry him to bed.

Jackson quickly falls asleep.

 

Late that night Jackson wakes up, his ass is sore as fuck and he feels so sticky and nasty.

Damned be these two.

He drags himself to the shower like a turtle and manages to wash his whole body, then walks back to the room.

Jinyoung and Jaebum are on the bed though, waiting for him.

Jackson’s eyes are opened wide in surprise when he noticed that the only space left is between them.

“Don’t start shit again, alright.”

They both laugh, Jinyoung pats the space.

“You’re entertaining me while limping around.”

Jackson might have spelt profanities to even Jinyoung’s grandparents while in the process of laying down between the two and getting comfortable there – of course that meant laying on his side or stomach.

“I look like a fucking small and passive bottom.” He whispers.

“Just sleep.” Jaebum roll his eyes. “If you need to be reassured of your top status you can have my ass one or other day, now just shut up and sleep.”

Jinyoung can’t say anything, he’s too busy laughing evilly.

Jackson is left speechless for the first time in his entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what am I doing anymore. I also am totally sorry at all the gramatical mistakes, I didn't really beta it.


End file.
